That kikyo girl! one shot
by animevampire21
Summary: A new maid tries to ruin everything that Usui and Misaki have! What will they do. One shot!


Maid sama usui and Misa

This is after the anime because you really can't continue it after the manga... well I can't. I haven't watched Maid sama in years soo ill try my best

Misa pats her maid dress down as Usui sneaks up behind her.

She turns round and jumps when she sees him. He smirks at her stupidity."Who'd you think I was!? A rapist!? A pedo!?" he laughs out loud. Misa blushes "S-shut you perverted alien! I'm at work so fuck off! Plus I'm a maid in freaking cosplay, rapists have tried to rape lots of the staff and you get plenty of pedos here!"

Usui leans in to Misa and steals a kiss then smirks "well we can't have that. Your mine." Misa turns away blushing a darker shade of red. "I HATE men! I'm NO ONES property! Dick head!" Misa kicks him in the shin and walks ahead. She's hiding her embarrassment with anger like always. Usui grabs her and pins her to a wall. "Listen. To. Me" he smirks in a musical way.

Misa nods and he leans up to her ear blowing her hair away. "I only say this because I'm your boyfriend". Misa averts her eyes away from his. "S-s-since when!?" He chuckles at that and smirks "since you kissed me!" Misa's mouth hits the floor and her face turns full-on red. Usui leans in taking a kiss. Waiting for an opening into her mouth. This happened when she tried to breathe threw her mouth. Her eyes shoot open as she bites his tongue that had plunged into her mouth. She tastes blood and he parts angry. "What the fuck!?" He mouths violently. "Oops" she sweats.

Her face was red with anger and embarrassment. "Kunt!" He grabs her waist and seductively whispers "you need to grow up at some point." Misa looks away and pouts "boys disgust me but you are the worst! You perverted alien! I need to work so, SO LET GO!" Usui smirks "don't wanna! Misa-koi is so mean". Misa looks at the door and sees a girl from her school. 'Wait...! Oh no! I'm the class president the school mustn't know my job' Misa pushes Usui away and points at the girl. Usui turns clearly unhappy "Yo...!?" THUD!

Misa's eyes widen. She looks at Usui standing there shell-shocked. She then falls against a locker as she moves her hand up at her cheek. This girl just punched her! The girl stands above Misa emotionless, no, not emotionless. Full of hate. "Bitch!" the girl screams tears form her eyes. 'Whats going on!?' The girl begins to kick Misa, deadly intention filling the room like gas. Usui grabs the girl. Misa stumbles to her feet "what are you doing!?" The girl just screams abuse at Misa while Usui held her back.

Then the manger walks in "Misa have you met... What in gods name!?" The girl faces the manger "M-M-manger-whaaa!" Misa screws up her face 'what an actress!' Manger sweat dropped "oh dear. Misa this is Kikyo she'll be working here from now on. Heh heh". Usui was still holding her. He slowly, slowly lets go. The girl looks at Usui "y-y-you said you w-w-were gay but" she points at Misa and continues "...but y-y-you were w-with this- this WHORE!" Usui looks away "oppsies". Misa sighs "I'll forget you punched me, ok. Lets try to get along." Misa holds out her hand to shake it but kikyo spits on it and whispers "rather not. Class prez, Usui will become my item not yours." She opens her locker and pulls out her dress Usui turns to leave but she grabs his arm. "Stay. You'll LIKE what you'll see" Misa grabs his other arm "COME ON!"

They push pass the manager who is standing there cross. "Misa after your shift we need a chat. Okay dokay?" Misa nods and rushes out into the ally where Usui found out about her job. There she cried into Usui's soft tshirt, leaving wet patches. "Calm down. I love you Misa not her and that's all that matters. Calm down".

After a few minutes of sobs Misa jumps up, full of life. "Ok! I need to make up for the time wasted here!" Usui smiles as he watches Misa rush back onto the cafe. He follows her in and sits at his usual table. Waiting on Misa to ask his order, knowing no other maid would serve him because they all LOVE to set him and Misa up with each other. Not that he was. complaining, he love this fact. He stares at the menu knowing everything that would be on it except the dish of the day. Strawberry cheese cake his old favorite. Before he loved porridge, that is. He looks up to see a girl standing in front of him. His face drops, its Kikyo. Her face doesn't look pleasant either. She leans over the table and looks Usui in the eye. "Order please. Usui-sama". Usui stares at her blankly. Then he mouths "Misa takes my order". Kikyo sighs. Then slumps onto the seat next to him. "I forgive you. You know?" He turns to her and she continues to speak. "I forgive you for telling me you were gay. You could've told me about the class president being your girlfriend. I understand thou and I'm sorry. Anger took over me. Friends?" Usui watches her with caution as she sticks out her hand, for him to shake. Her green eyes light up when he shakes it. "Whatever. Just don't hassle Misa."

"Of course I willn't. Soo your order?"

"Porridge."

"We don't sell that..."

"Just tell Misa I requested it. Get me strawberry cheesecake."

Kikyo blows her cheek up "ok" and with that she flicks her silk, short (clearly dyed) ginger hair. 'She's trouble' Usui thought.

Misa rushes through tables as fast as flash lightning. Plats tumble into the dishwasher like dirty torpedoes. Misa snaps it closed by kicking it. She turns to see Kikyo with a sad expression on her face. "Misaki-san, I'm sorry." Misa looks up and her eyes water a little. "No problem!" she replies cheerfully. Not knowing Kikyo's plans.

The next day Misa stomps down to school. In her usual angry boy hating mood aswell as her manger gave her a long lecture last night mood. The three idiots walk next to her which stirs up her temper. She nearly kicks down the door when suddenly a boy called Maru flirts with her. She wants bites his head off until he said "aren't maids use to it!" Misa's face turns from anger to shock then embarrassment. She runs to girls toilets. 'How!?' she thinks not crying but scratching at her skin so hard it bleeds. KIKYO! THAT SCANK!

Misa runs out of the cubicle up to Kikyo and kicks her to the ground. Kikyo cups were misaki had kicked and scrunches up her face in pain. Misa is about to strike her again -not thinking straight- when usui grabs her waist from behind and pulls her into him. A silence sweeps the classroom they happened to be in. Misa turns to face Usui and softly places her hands around his neck. He looks down at her and wipes the tears from her eyes and with a smirk says "you calmed down, school prez?" She looks up at him with a blush, both ignoring Kikyo's moans for attention infact the whole class did. Misa slowly eases closer to Usui's lips but stops. "Thank you. You sweet, perverted alien." Then without a warning their lips meet. As their kiss deepens the classes gasp does too.

Kikyo runs out the room as usui pulls Misa's leg up around his waist. Them both so caught up in the moment that they forgot that a classful of people were watching them. Misa presses usui against a wall as the kiss deepens. They slowly move up and down against the wall. Usui's parts rubbing off hers bringing her a amazing sensation. She the pushes him away in panic. "No! That's to much for me. I'm not ready for that!" Usui looks are her tomato red face and chuckles "me too. Haha look at your face!" She blushes harder and grins "you're red too!" They turn to see a crowd of people -including the 3 idiots and kikyo with a teacher-. Usui laughs at their face and shouts "we nearly had sex infrount of all these perverts! Haha!" Misa hangs her head with a glowing blush.

That was her last day as class prez but she learnt that you can help I the school in many ways. Boys can now open up to her knowing that she is a maid and are scared to make fun of her incase she kicks fuck out of them. Girl have girly talks and Usui and Misa are now going out and showing that fact off. As for Kikyo everyone hates her for being a grass (means telltale in a meaner way) and for being a two faced bitch. She also lost her job because she stole 500¥ out of the cash register.

**Im sorry if the end seems like its rushed. Some people spell Usui as usai the version Im reading is spelt Usui sorry if it cofused anyone. Hope you enjoyed this one shot. R&R**


End file.
